


Satisfying a Demand of the Qun

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Breeding, Childbirth, Come Eating, Creampie, Cum Slut Merrill, Elf/Qunari Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Merrishok fic you never knew you needed. Written for the following kinkmeme prompt: "What happens when you cross a kossith with an elf? Well, that's I want you to tell me. Specifically, I want Merrill as the elf--the particular kossith is up to author's discretion--I'd love the Arishok, but he's not required. "Premise, tone, how it happened all up to author but for these four things: One, everything is completely consensual. Two, giant kossith cock plz--it is literally impossible for you to make said cock too huge for my tastes. Three, preggers Merrill is again completely fine with it and also huge because kossith baby. Four, at the end, sex induces labor."





	

It all started when Hawke first met the Arishok. Merrill had gone along to the Qunari Compound with him, and having never met a Qunari before, she found she couldn’t stop staring. So many horned grey men! Such huge muscles, and well-sculpted torsos! Merrill had never thought she could find anything so easy on the eyes as she found the Qunari, despite the intimidating way they glowered at her when she walked past them as part of Hawke’s squad.  
  
And then, the Arishok. The most fearsome, most virile, most well-built one of them all. Hawke might have been a fierce and mighty warrior, but even Hawke seemed diminished in the Arishok’s presence. The Arishok, with his enormous figure and large ornate horns, towered over everyone – including the Qunari he led – and wore the deepest scowl of them all; and despite his apparent disdain for anything human or elf, Merrill found her curiosity was roused.  
  
She’d frequently gone back to the compound after that. The Arishok was suspicious at first, but Merrill’s curiosity and innocent nature had soon won him over; and before long she was the Arishok’s most frequent guest, and even the other Qunari in the compound soon accepted her presence as if she was one of them. She’d never told Hawke or the others where she went when she didn’t see them; but when Hawke had gone to the Deep Roads, Merrill found herself in the Arishok’s own tent.  
  
“You ask many questions of the Qun,” he observed in his deep, rumbling voice, and Merrill felt a shiver travel down her spine at the sound. “But you are unsure whether you wish to convert yourself.”  
  
“Yes,” Merrill cheerfully confessed. “I am happy being an elf, but… the Qun is all very interesting, isn’t it? Very different from the Dalish.”  
  
“Each person has a role under the Qun,” the Arishok continued after a pause. “The Qun has demands, and we all must satisfy them.”  
  
“What would mine be?” Merrill wondered.  
  
“To produce more Qunari,” the Arishok answered, and Merrill felt that shiver up her spine again.  
  
So that was how it had started. The Arishok had issued her a challenge: she didn’t have to become Qunari in order to help their people. And the Arishok deemed her worthy enough to be his mating partner – cross-breeding was prohibited under the Qun, but certain exceptions could be made… and it was a well-known fact that the offspring of an elf and any other race would always be the non-elf race, which was one of the reasons the Dalish forbid it and the Qunari allowed it. Merrill had gone home and thought about it, and decided she did indeed want to be bred by the Arishok. In fact, there was nothing she wanted more.  
  
After all, she found the Qunari sexually attractive, and the Arishok was the hottest of the lot. Merrill really wanted to know what having sex with a Qunari was like – and the Arishok knew it.  
  
And Merrill knew, deep down, the Arishok wanted to have sex with her as well. He wanted to mate with her, for recreation and procreation, and to Merrill’s surprise, she found she was only too willing to provide the second part as well as the first part.  
  
There was only one snag.  
  
“I’m – I’m a virgin,” Merrill stammered out, as the Arishok whipped off his skirts for her to inspect his goods. His veiny cock was huge and long and grey and almost as wide as Hawke’s broadsword, and Merrill wondered how it would fit inside her.  
  
“It will not be a problem,” the Arishok answered. “You will be adequately prepared for entry.”  
  
“Oooh,” Merrill said. There was that shiver of excitement again.  
  
There were mirrors positioned strategically around the bed, which had been dressed up in a ceremonial style as if it was some altar of worship. For her deflowering, the Arishok wanted her to watch herself being taken and bred, while surrounded by some of the most beautiful Qunari furnishings and cushions. It all seemed very reverent for such a dirty thing, and Merrill decided she liked it.

The clan would never approve of this, a proud Dalish elf giving her body to the Qunari. Merrill could even picture their disgusted faces at how she could agree to submit to something so foul and filthy, allowing the Arishok to defile and impregnate her… in fact, that was probably part of the thrill, knowing she was doing something so illicit and disgraceful in the clan’s eyes, and they couldn’t hate her anymore than they already did. Merrill was tempted to visit the clan and flaunt her pregnancy, once she was big with child, and revel in their horror.  
  
But whatever the clan thought, Merrill had chosen with her eyes open to give her virginity and her womb to the Arishok, and after her sexual curiosity had been satisfied, she would decide for herself whether she would become part of the Qun as a _viddathari_ or not. The Arishok made it clear that she would even be free to leave after the baby was delivered if she wished – Qunari babies were often taken away to be raised by those whose roles were of child-rearing under the Qun; although Merrill would be allowed to raise the child herself under the Qun if she wished – or she could stay and be bred again.  
  
The Arishok, as Qunari leader, was in high demand as a mate. The fact that he’d selected an outsider as one of his breeding partners was highly unusual, but these were unusual circumstances – being pinned in the compound in the Kirkwall docks far from Par Vollen and with no Qunari women to satisfy the demand to produce more Qunari – and it meant Merrill was treated with a lot of respect in the compound.  
  
For her first time, the Arishok deemed it better that she lay on her back, among the scattered red-and-gold cushions and dark red silks perfumed with incense on the soft bed, legs embarrassingly wide as two of the Arishok’s most trusted guards stood inside the tent in case of assistance, while another two stood sentry outside the tent to ensure no interruptions, as the Arishok bent down and gave her pussy a tentative lick. He sat up, as if considering something while he ran his hands thoughtfully over her naked body, his thumbs brushing her nipples, before bending down to lick her again, gently exploring in and around her labia and circling her clit before he sank his wet tongue deep into her pussy. Merrill groaned, and the Arishok sat up again to speak to his men.  
  
“It is good,” the Arishok told them with a nod of approval. “She may not be fertilised tonight, but she tastes highly compatible to my tongue. She will indeed be fit for her purpose under the Qun.”  
  
Merrill drew in a sharp hiss as the Arishok slowly slid a thick finger inside her, before drawing it out slowly and then pushing it back in.  
  
“How does that feel,” he rumbled. “I do not hope for pain.”  
  
“It feels okay,” Merrill replied. She knew she was tight around his finger, and even tighter when the Arishok pushed a second finger in, waiting for her to adjust before scissoring and stretching her as carefully as he could. Merrill wasn’t sure she could feel her hymen breaking, and it worried her that the act would be far less enjoyable than her fantasies.  
  
“Do not be nervous,” he reassured her, familiar scowl on his face though it was without animosity; Merrill wondered if that was just his natural expression. “You will perform well in your role. I can tell.”  
  
It was probably the highest compliment the Arishok could give her apart from _I do not hope you die_. “Thank you,” she said, although her voice was still shaking a little.  
  
“You are worthy of this, _basalit-an_ ,” he continued, gently stroking his moist fingers over her pussy lips to her clit and back again. He jerked his head in the direction of the two guardsman glowering quietly inside his tent. “My men can provide extra lubrication, but I do not think you will need it.”  
  
“Ooooh,” Merrill said, finally feeling the arousal shudder through her at last. She’d been wet for days at the thought of being fucked by the Arishok, and now he was here, naked with her and showing her off to his private guard with that fierce, silent Qunari pride of his, it hadn’t been long until she was soaking. The Arishok nodded approvingly, withdrew his fingers with one final swipe around inside her before licking them again, as Merrill whined at the loss. 

“You do not need it,” he confirmed. “Now taste me.”  
  
His erection loomed in front of her at last as Merrill propped herself up. The Arishok’s enormous grey cock glistened at the end, and Merrill examined it curiously for a bit, fascinated by how Qunari genitals were as free of pubic hair as elven ones, before swiping the end with her tongue. The Arishok groaned a lusty, throaty cry, and Merrill took the head – as much as she could take without opening wide – between her soft small lips, her tongue licking every little drop weeping from the Arishok’s hard member. Merrill closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure around his cock at the slightly salty taste of his pre-cum, until the Arishok suddenly pulled it out, panting madly.  
  
“I cannot spend myself down your throat,” he told her, grey eyes hard yet burning, like smoldering coals. “Not before I have fulfilled your loins with my seed.”  
  
“Sorry,” Merrill offered, although the thought of the Arishok filling and “fulfilling her loins with his seed” made said loins burn, and ache for him.  
  
“It is nothing to be sorry about,’ he boomed. ‘It is as I said: you will perform well in your role.” He paused before he spoke again. “When mating under the Qun, it is customary to taste each other before we perform the act, as a final way of confirming that we are indeed compatible to breed. That is why I tasted you, and deemed you worthy. That is why you were to taste me.”  
  
“Oh,” Merrill said; she could swear the Arishok’s words were driving her body crazy, and it was hard to restrain herself enough to carry on a conversation. “Well. I’m not sure what I was supposed to look for, but I thought it tasted good…”  
  
“That is adequate,” the Arishok nodded, while the guards grunted their assent. He got off the bed and stood over it, pulling Merrill towards him with his large grey hands so that her buttocks were on the edge of the mattress. “I will enter you, and you may watch as I complete you.”  
  
Merrill giggled as the Arishok brushed his rock-hard, veiny grey erection against her wet vulva, teasing her clit every so often before returning to her hole, his pre-cum mingling with her juices. She braced herself for the feeling of being split open when the Arishok finally sunk deep into her, torpedo-like, and there would be no turning back from what she’d agreed to do.  
  
“Hold yourself open for me,” he commanded with a grunt, and Merrill brought her hands down to her groin to part her labia with her fingers as the Arishok pushed himself slowly inside. Once the tip of the head was just inside her entrance, he took her hands and pinned them either side of her – there was no escaping it now.  
  
Merrill could feel the burn of him stretching her as he inched himself inside, and loved it. The Arishok groaned loudly, saying something about her being so wet and tight and hot, and Merrill giggled again in excitement. In one of the mirrors, Merrill watched as his veiny grey erection slowly disappeared between her soft pale-pink pussy lips, which were stretched taut around his girth, and she could feel _everything_. A shudder of pleasure rippled through her as she watched the Arishok take her, slowly and carefully so she could adjust to him, straining with the effort of not unleashing his full power and strength and taking her as roughly as possible.  
  
Maybe that would be for another day. But not for losing her virginity – her vagina had to adjust and get used to his size first, and Merrill was suddenly finding out how sensitive she was down there; she felt as if she could feel every vein that threaded through his member. As he continued to inch his way in, Merrill was surprised by how much of his length she was able to take.  
  
“Ooooh,” was all she was able to say, watching their combined genitals in the mirror; there was still about an inch of him at the base of his cock that wasn’t inside her, that wouldn’t fit inside her, but the rest of him was well-sheathed; and when he drew himself out slowly – almost chuckling with satisfaction as Merrill gasped – he was soaking wet, with her tight rose lips firmly clamped around his grey shaft in the hungriest kiss.  
  
“You are ready,” he noted in his deep voice, a statement rather than a question.  
  
“Yes,” Merrill said. 

And then he thrust, and Merrill bucked and gasped in surprise; his hands were now around her waist holding her in place as she watched his cock slide in and out of her. Even through her gasps and moans, Merrill could hear the guards grunting in approval as their Arishok drove into her with grunts of his own; Merrill wondered if it was the first time they’d watch their Arishok breed someone, but even through their grumpy expressions Merrill could detect their admiration of the Arishok’s technique. Her pussy still burned with the stretch, but it was a good burn, a burn of a cock that was far too big for her hole but very much welcomed there, especially judging by how much easier the Arishok was slipping in and out with each thrust.  
  
He had been right, she hadn’t needed the extra lubrication, but Creators she felt so full between her legs! At one point she thought he hit her cervix and winced, but to her immense surprise it hadn’t been as painful or unpleasant as she’d always been told it would be. Perhaps it was a sign: perhaps she really _was_ meant to be bred by huge Qunari cock after all.  
  
The Arishok groaned loudly as he plunged into her, and Merrill moaned her own pleasure at the sensation. At one point the Arishok slowed, grabbed her hand and briefly sucked her fingers before shoving her hand down below.  
  
“Touch yourself, _basalit-an_ ,” he instructed. “You will climax around me.”  
  
Merrill obeyed, and the Arishok sped up, his thrusts becoming harder and more urgent as she worked her clitoris with her fingers. She could feel her orgasm building, watching him drive into her again and again under her fingertips; she cried out when she climaxed, feeling her vagina clench and unclench in waves around his cock, spasms of pleasure throbbing through her body from her clit as she arched her back and fell. The Arishok bellowed in victory, and frenziedly fucked her; when he let out a loud roar on a hard thrust, Merrill almost laughed her pleasure and relief at feeling his cum spurt deep inside her. The Arishok drove hard into her again, once, twice, three times more, filling her up on each thrust; and Merrill wriggled in joy at the warm wet surge she felt inside her each time as the Qunari warrior leader exploded inside her pussy. It was… dirty, and beautiful, and wrong but so right, and Merrill couldn’t wait to be pregnant. Her eyes fell on the mirror again, where their genitals seemed wedded to each other in sticky bliss, and giggled.  
  
“Do you think you’ve impregnated me?” she asked.  
  
The Arishok would not speak until his breathing had slowed. “We cannot know,” he eventually growled. “You are to come to me, every day, until we know my seed has been successfully sown inside your body.”  
  
“Ooooh,” Merrill said; despite her earlier orgasm, she could almost feel herself getting aroused again. “I like the sound of that!”  
  
“It is known,” the Arishok added, “that cross-breeding has a lower fertility rate than those of the same race. We will continue as long as is necessary.”  
  
Lots of hot sex with the Arishok! Every day until she was successfully impregnated! Merrill liked the sound of that, and desperately hoped she wouldn’t fall pregnant too soon.  
  
“That’s good,” she said, grinning happily at him; the Arishok merely scowled at her.  
  
“It is indeed,” he agreed, in his deep, booming, impassive voice. “Consider today a practice initiation into your role under the Qun. You performed well.”  
  
He withdrew his cock from her pussy, and Merrill gasped in elated surprise as the mirror showed her the thick white fluid that gushed out of her now-wide hole.  
  
“Oh,” she murmured, watching the Arishok’s cum dribble out of her freshly-fucked pussy.  
  
It was the most beautiful sight Merrill had ever seen. Merrill watched in amazement at how her hole was still stretched and gaping in a way she’d never seen before, as the warm slimy goo, shockingly white against her sweet pink pussy, oozed everywhere; a testament to how the Arishok had just marked her as his.  
  
“Your entrance will return to normal size after a while,” the Arishok commented, as if reading her thoughts, watching his handiwork with pride as his guards murmured in admiration. “You may remain on your back for a while, and then you may leave.” 

“But won’t it all come out as I’m walking home?” Merrill worried; she loved how the Arishok’s cum felt inside her, loved how full her pussy felt, and wanted it all there as long as possible.  
  
“There will be a lot,” the Arishok said. “Qunari semen, like the Qunari, is resilient. It is also copious and… clingier than other races’. Undoubtedly there will be some leakage, but your nether regions will not get rid of all of it.”  
  
Listening to the Arishok give her a Qunari sexual lesson so impassively was turning Merrill on again. “Oh, there’s so much of it, I think it will be trickling out of me for days,” Merrill said, watching her vulva in the mirror, wondering why she didn’t feel ashamed at what she’d just done. She could leave a trail of cum dripping out of her all the way to the alienage, feel the disapproval of everyone in Kirkwall, and knew that all she would feel was honored excitement at being bred by the Arishok.

\----

Merrill returned the next day, and the day after that. Penis-in-vagina sex was a must at the start of their daily agenda, but Merrill made sure the Arishok still took every virginity she had, and left her covered in his sweat and his cum at the end of each day, and held her head up proudly as she returned home after their sessions – even on the day the Arishok took her anal virginity and left her limping all the way back to the alienage.  
  
Her cum-stained underclothes weren’t enough to hold in all the Arishok’s huge ejaculate in her small hole, and more often than not it overflowed and spilled down her legs as she walked, causing all that passed her to yell their disgust at this “shameless Qunari whore”, while the elves in the alienage observed the white fluid running down her inner thighs with wrinkled noses and an “ewww” before running away. Merrill just grinned cheerfully at them; being “mindlessly bred by the oxmen” and “owned by the Arishok” (as they put it) was so worth it with the intense daily orgasms she got out of it, and nothing and no-one could change her mind over whether what she was doing was wrong.  
  
Fortunately, most people recoiled in horror when she walked past them. They didn’t want to touch, or even go anywhere near, anything the Qunari had touched. Especially someone who’d been obviously “touched” as intimately as Merrill had.  
  
“Why do you walk all the way back to the alienage each day,” the Arishok asked after the end of their first week. “We prepared a tent here for you on the first night, so that you may stay and live among us. You should not need to suffer the attacks of the _basra_ in this city for providing the Qun an honorable service.”  
  
“Oh,” Merrill said breathlessly; bouncing on the Arishok’s fat cock all morning had been hard work. “I didn’t know.”  
  
The Arishok's brows knit at the naked elf sprawled on top of him. “Qunari do not abandon our own,” he told her, as if Merrill should have known that. “You are to stay here from now on. Your tent will be next to mine, and your role is that of fornication until you bear fruit. Beyond daily copulation, you are free to do what you want, but I do not wish to risk any other _bas_ interfering with you until you have borne my own Qunari offspring.”  
  
Merrill agreed with that. “I will stay in the compound,” she decided. “I would feel more protected here, anyway.”  
  
“Indeed,” rumbled the Arishok, affectionately squeezing her buttock cheek with his large hand. “You are performing an enormous sacrifice, allowing me to beget your child, and I do not wish to see that sacrifice wasted.”  
  
“Oh, it’s no sacrifice at all,” Merrill said airily. “It’s what I want.”  
  
“Perhaps you do not see it yet,” the Arishok said as his other hand stroked her back. “But when your womb is in service, when your body is pregnant with a Qunari and not just sperm, you may perhaps feel differently.”  
  
“I doubt it,” Merrill said. “You have no idea how excited I am. I can’t wait to conceive.” Another thought occurred to her. “I can’t wait to show Hawke! All our friends will be very shocked, but I know I will be so proud. I’ve always wanted to bear a child, you see, but in the clan and the alienage it seemed so unlikely to ever happen.” 

“Then the Qun will grant your wish,” the Arishok said, rolling over and gently laying Merrill on her back on the bed. “Is there anything else you need before I leave to command my men?”  
  
Merrill giggled happily, feeling his warm cum bubbling from her slit as she lay on the bed; she felt as if she could orgasm again just from the sensation alone. “Do you know, I’ve never been kissed before? It is strange to me that I’m no longer a virgin, and that I might even be pregnant; but I’ve never even had my first kiss.”  
  
“Qunari do not often associate kissing with sex,” the Arishok told her. “You and I are fulfilling a business transaction under the Qun. Or perhaps, more often, a recreational one. We do not make love.”  
  
Now it was Merrill’s turn to frown. “But a kiss does not have to signify love,” she replied. “Don’t Qunari even kiss to get turned on? You want me to enjoy you breeding me, and I do; but if kissing can add to our foreplay, and to our sexual pleasure, why not do it?”  
  
The Arishok thought about it. Merrill waited with bated breath; she wanted to taste all of the Arishok, including his lips and tongue, and didn’t want to deny herself access to any part of the man whose child would soon be firmly planted in her body. It just seemed strange to her that she’d done the dirtiest things with him, that she knew the taste of his sweat and the taste of his semen as she hungrily swallowed it, that she’d had his sticky cum in every orifice; yet they hadn’t even so much as shared a peck on the cheek, let alone a kiss on the lips.  
  
“Your argument is sound,” the Arishok boomed, and he lowered his parted lips onto Merrill’s open, grateful mouth.  
  
The Arishok’s kiss was lusty and hard, just the way Merrill liked it. Whether it was a brush of his lips or a full-on wet kiss involving the Arishok’s large grey tongue on hers, by the Arishok’s moans he was enjoying it as much as she was; and before long the Arishok was throwing her legs apart and rolling on top of her, parting her oozing labia with his thick grey fingers as he shoved his cock in, ignoring Merrill’s wince of pain and pleasure as his giant erection suddenly forced her wide – even with her juices combined with his copious cum providing more than enough lubrication – and he fucked her roughly while Merrill wriggled and yelped in excited joy and how hard and fast his thrusts were. The Arishok drove into her as if she was a hardy Qunari woman rather than a delicate-looking elf, his cock driving in and out so wildly that Merrill felt some of the veins on his dick brush against her clit and some of the hood.  
  
“Make me pregnant,” Merrill begged, as the Arishok grunted and slammed into her, between aggressive kisses, “oh, make me pregnant, Arishok, I want you to breed me!”  
  
Her orgasm exploded around his cock, and the Arishok roared and continued to pound her tiny pussy, her lithe legs almost wide enough to do the splits, and Merrill didn’t even care if her slender body couldn’t withstand his assault, this was pure ecstasy.  
  
The Arishok groaned his climax into her, his thrusts hard and sharp as Merrill felt his ejaculation spurt into her again on each one, and she hummed happily as her orgasm ebbed away with his, to leave a feeling of euphoric serenity flowing through her body as surely as the Arishok’s semen was.  
  
Merrill felt so full of cum she felt as if her womb would burst, even though it was only the second load she’d taken that day. The Arishok kissed her again, hard, finishing their impromptu session, even though Merrill still remained impaled on his huge cock, stretched tight around the shaft, able to feel and enjoy every fuck.  
  
The Arishok looked almost guilty, but Merrill hadn’t minded being used just now. In fact, she’d thoroughly enjoyed it.  
  
“Good?” she asked, panting.  
  
“Good,” he grunted. “We shall incorporate kissing.”  
  
“Good,” Merrill said, grabbing his horns to pull him down and kiss him again.  
  
When the Arishok left her body, it was as if an enormous plug had been pulled from her vagina, and Merrill uttered a surprised “oh!” as she felt the gush. She sat up a little and attempted to push it all back inside her, but it was no use: the white goo slipped through her thin fingers and all she succeeded in doing was dipping and stirring a bit. 

In the end, she gave up, and wiped her wet fingers on the hood of her clit, where the viscous fluid merely dripped from her clit to her seeping, cave-like entrance, making her moan softly and the Arishok chuckle.  
  
“I’ll never get pregnant at this rate,” Merrill complained. “I feel as if my pussy is expelling it all and absorbing none of it.”  
  
“You are smaller than Qunari women,” the Arishok explained, pulling his clothes back on as he got ready to greet his men outside. “Your body will absorb as much as it can. By lying here for an hour after the deed every day, you are already helping your body get pregnant as much as you are able.”  
  
“I hope so,” Merrill said.  
  
“It has only been a week,” the Arishok said. Merrill observed, with a thrill, that his cock was probably still wet from her juices after sex. “I have bred Qunari before, and it has sometimes taken up to a month. You are an elf; we may need more time. I do not feel your body may have fully adjusted yet to either my size or my… emissions.”  
  
“Oh,” Merrill said; there was something thrilling about knowing the Arishok had impregnated Qunari before trying with her, although she couldn’t help feeling slightly jealous at these other women who’d been fucked by the Arishok and successfully borne his babies while she was still trying. “I do try, but… you’re so big! And there’s always so much cum, I think I could bathe in it.”  
  
“ _Asit tal-eb_ ,” he told her, and Merrill thought that was almost a smile on his face. “It is the way things are meant to be. Do not trouble yourself. You perform your role excellently and competently, and are... physically pleasing for a _bas_. I hope for at least few months before we have fulfilled our purpose under the Qun.”  
  
“Oh,” Merrill blushed. The Arishok wanted to fuck her for a while too, then. And he found her sexually attractive, and thought she was good in bed! What could be better? “Thank you! I… find you very sexy too. And I love having sex. It’s so dirty, but wonderful. But… what if I don’t get pregnant? What if we have sex for a year, and I’m still not pregnant? You’ll get bored of me, and I’ll have failed my role.”  
  
“You will not fail in your role,” the Arishok reassured her. “Your role is recreation and procreation, and even if you do not succeed through no fault of your own in the latter, you have already proven yourself successful in the former.” He gestured to Merrill’s gently weeping vulva, where her hole was now slightly smaller than when the Arishok had first pulled out. “The proof of that runs between your legs.”  
  
Merrill giggled. “I do believe that’s the dirtiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she said, ignoring the Arishok’s scowl. He always scowled anyway, even when he was coming; Merrill was sure by now the Qunari just had naturally grumpy faces. “Well, as well as all the dirty things you’ve done to me over the last week! But I really hope I succeed in both roles, obviously.”  
  
“You shall. I am confident that if you are mated with often enough, you eventually will be with child when your body is ready.” He nodded approvingly at her, his earrings jangling in his ears, as he prepared to make his exit. “The humans have a saying: practice makes perfect. For the Qunari, _ataash varin kata_ : in the end lies glory.”

\----

Merrill was allowed to bring some possessions to her tent in the Qunari Compound, but when she wasn’t having sex with the Arishok, she often busied herself in books about Qunari reproduction. She learned all about the Qunari breeding program back in Par Vollen by the _tamassrans_ , who assign roles to Qunari and breeding partners; and learned that interspecies mating was absolutely forbidden in Par Vollen, where the “desperate and urgent circumstances” the Arishok mentioned were obviously unlikely to pass.  
  
However, there was a separate book the Arishok had about mating with elves, as plenty of elves joined the Qun in and around Par Vollen, and it was likely that that was where Qunari learned that the offspring of elves and Qunari would always be Qunari. Merrill had asked both the Arishok and some of his men to translate some of that book for her, as that one was written in Qunlat, but the other was (surprisingly) written in the common tongue and didn’t need translation. 

Merrill learned that because Qunari reproduction with elves was particularly difficult, it was recommended that sexual intercourse happened frequently and often (and not just during optimal days for conceiving) so the elf’s body would “learn” to “accept” Qunari seed. And it was while lying on her bed, covered in the Arishok’s sweat, saliva and come, that Merrill learned that the nature of Qunari sperm might mean that, even as an elf, she might even feel it when she conceived; that her body would react accordingly. She’d masturbated furiously to that, using the Arishok’s cum as lube, until the Arishok himself entered her tent to retrieve something he’d forgotten, and found her masturbating with her legs spread, and the sight had inflamed his arousal so much that it wasn’t long before she was crying out her climax around his cock while he filled her up again, before departing with a lusty kiss and leaving her satisfied for the second time that day on her bed.  
  
Maybe it was the fact she was having such frequent unprotected sex that got her hormones flowing; maybe it was the influence of the almost-always-horny Arishok; or maybe it was the tantalising prospect of a pregnancy she yearned for, but when Merrill’s mid-month actually arrived, she was insatiable. Merrill could usually tell when she was ovulating anyway because she would always be so much wetter, but she would beg the Arishok to take her three times a day for those days.  
  
Even the Arishok seemed surprised, and at one point Merrill was so desperate to have him right where they stood the Arishok simply took her in front of all his men, fucking her furiously on his throne to assert his dominance in front of his _karataam_ even if not over her, although Merrill’s delighted cries of orgasm betrayed how much she enjoyed it. After the deed was done Merrill continued to sit with her legs apart on the edge of the Arishok’s throne, naked and panting and beaming at all the Qunari soldiers gaping in shock around her while her satisfied pussy dripped for ages onto the floor. Some of it even started to run down the stairs, there was so much.  
  
“Ugh,” Merrill joked to break the silence, and giggled as her vulva continued to drool.  
  
“That is how you breed a willing elf,” the Arishok told his goggling men by way of explanation as he pushed his large but softening cock into her face for her to lick his mess clean, and Merrill obediently did so, slurping the head gently, enjoying the taste and texture on her tongue. “It may take more attempts to sire offspring than with the Qunari you are used to, and you can see Qunari _defransdim_ are too large for elven women; but proceed slowly and carefully with one who is willing, and you may have your reward.”  
  
Merrill thought she could hear the cries of many masturbating Qunari in the compound that night, and it spurred her on as she bedded the Arishok in his tent. “Breed me, Arishok,” she begged, his meaty girth disappearing into her with a loud squelch as she sank down onto his stout cock and sprang up again, working her tight wet pussy up and down his shaft, groaning in pleasure at how wonderfully over-full she was down there, until the Arishok rolled over so she was under him and went hard and fast, his balls slapping against her buttocks until he emptied himself into her with a victorious roar, and Merrill smiled her pleasure all evening despite the slight limping gait she had when she walked back to her tent.  
  
However, when her period arrived a few weeks later, just under a month after the Arishok deflowered her, it was the Arishok who comforted her through her disappointment and reassured her that she was not a failure, and that he was looking forward to trying again for as many times as she needed.

\----

Months passed. Hawke was still away in the Deep Roads and Merrill continued to satisfy what the Qun demanded of her. The Arishok seemed determined to find something or someone, instructing his men and listening to reports with an intensity of focus Merrill was surprised he still had after fucking her first thing in the morning; there was no way _she’d_ be able to concentrate with the state of dreamy bliss that sex often left her in, whether it was from their scheduled morning activities or occasional nightly extras. Even when Merrill’s sex drive went through the roof during her most fecund days, the Arishok didn’t seem to lose focus or stamina, satisfying her hungry desires as often as she needed, before returning to rule over his men after a short rest. Which was probably why he was the Arishok – Merrill wondered if his men would be nearly so focused or unbroken after her sexual demands.  
  
Conception remained elusive, but the Arishok didn’t seem desperate that she fall pregnant any time soon, so Merrill tried to focus purely on enjoying herself. Which she did. Very much. The Arishok had impressed on her that the more she enjoyed her role, the more likely impregnation would be – and Merrill felt lucky that she was having regular sex with someone who made sure she climaxed every time they did it. Surely this had to be better than being a Blooming Rose worker, even if it was unpaid.  
  
Five menstrual cycles passed, and despite Merrill’s frustration at not conceiving, the Arishok’s interest in breeding her remained unabated. Where Merrill felt frustrated, the Arishok wasn’t. The Arishok was confident that he would prevail, and he was surprisingly good at soothing any doubts she had. It was a certainty that was borne of following the Qun, a certainty that was borne of having successfully begat before, and a certainty that he had selected the right non-Qunari to undertake this mission with him.  
  
“Do not pressure yourself,” he told her, voice surprisingly gentle as Merrill wondered what else she could do. “When the mind is ready, the body will follow.”  
  
“My mind is already ready,” Merrill retorted. “I have wanted this right from the start.”  
  
“Then the body will follow,” the Arishok answered, calmly. “Until then, relax yourself, _basalit-an_. For when you are with child, intercourse will become more difficult. And when it is time, sex will induce labor.”  
  
“Oooh,” Merrill said, shivering in excitement at the thought.  
  
When Merrill’s mid-month arrived, the Arishok decided they would do things differently. Relaxing baths were prepared for Merrill in his tent, surrounded by soft candlelight and delicately perfumed like the breeding bed, before the first coupling session of the day took place. The baths made Merrill feel almost sleepy, and by the time she’d finished thrashing around the Arishok’s cock in climax, the intense post-coital pleasure actually had her dozing off. Merrill would wake an hour later, her sticky groin and buttocks reminding her of what had sent her to sleep in the first place, and she’d reluctantly swathe herself in the Qunari silks the Arishok had provided for her, and leave his tent for her own.  
  
Merrill never understood why the walk back was called the “walk of shame”. It had been nearly six months, and she continually surprised herself by how unashamed she felt. If anything, feeling the Arishok flood her pussy when he came, feeling it gush out of her after, was always a point of pride. She felt proud of how she drove the mighty Arishok wild on a daily basis, proud of the sloppy mess she made after, proud of how her very presence here disrupted the Qunari and disturbed half of Kirkwall, and proud of well she was clearly fulfilling her purpose under the Qun while remaining very much her own woman. She might have given her body to the Arishok for now, but her heart and mind still very much belonged to herself.  
  
The sleepiness from the baths for their first fornication of the day didn’t stop her craving him later, though.

The Arishok creamed her pussy twice more each day before they called it a night; and on the third day of her mid-month cycle, impaled on his shaft as he thrust up and emptied his climax into her with a groan as loud as hers, Merrill thought she felt something more than the usual over-fullness she was used to feeling down there, as if she’d been strangely “bonded” to him somehow.  
  
“Ooooh,” she giggled as she sat on his cock, her vagina stretched to the limit around his girth and glued in place by the sticky combination of their fluids, “that was amazing. I think it might have worked this time!”  
  
It had been the most enjoyable orgasm she’d ever had, and she’d had some fairly intense orgasms ever since the Arishok took her virginity. There was no better feeling than feeling the Arishok sheathed to the hilt before exploding deep inside her, and Merrill was sure she even felt his wet, thick, potent seed shooting into her womb, coating everything in warm, sticky glory. The Arishok didn’t answer at first, merely tugging her down onto him, so she was lying on his hard grey body, her soft breasts pressed against his bulging chest.  
  
“We cannot know for certain,” he rumbled, and Merrill could feel his voice vibrate deliciously through her body. “You will, as usual, lie here on your back to give yourself the best chance of impregnation before departing for your tent.”  
  
Merrill whimpered in disappointment when the Arishok pulled out. She adored being stuffed with Arishok cock as much as she loved being stuffed with Arishok cum, and she always felt so yawningly empty when either of those things left her pussy.  
  
The Arishok soothed the blow of his departure with a lusty kiss of thanks before he abandoned her on his bed, legs sprawled apart and overflowing with his spend, the thick white liquid pooling under her butt. Merrill had often wished she had some sort of copulation plug to keep it all in her tiny-but-temporarily-stretched pussy, to give her body a chance to drink it all up, but this time something definitely felt different. She couldn’t describe it, but it was as if something had implanted itself inside her, as if her body had “changed” in some way, and it made her feel radiant with happiness and joy.  
  
“I’m pregnant,” she whispered to herself, gazing beatifically down at her belly and the pool of white cum between her legs. “I know I am. It feels _wonderful_.”  
  
She couldn’t tell if it was their session just now that had done it, or whether it had been one of their earlier sessions that had taken a while to work; but Merrill was positive that what she had felt – just after their orgasms had happened and she was still mounted on the Arishok’s enormous dick – was the actual moment of impregnation taking place.  
  
Merrill dipped her fingers in the sticky puddle between her legs and idly circled her fingertips around her nipples, coating first one and then the other in their mingled juices as the Arishok’s sweat cooled on her body. She reeked of the Arishok: that wasn’t unusual in her post-coital state, and it was even less unusual given that she often liked to wipe the creamy goop her freshly fucked vulva exuded onto her hand and massage it over her breasts and belly, sometimes even suck it off her fingers, all in the hope that prolonged exposure to his ejaculate would help in some way. The Arishok approved of her devotion to her duty, and often remarked on how well he’d chosen.  
  
But when Merrill next bathed, no matter how scented the foamy bubbles in the water were, she found she still reeked of the Arishok, smelling almost as strongly of him as if he’d just mated with her.

\----

Merrill continued to copulate with the Arishok frequently. She was sure she was pregnant – she smelt so strongly of the Arishok all the time, her womb felt “filled”, and her nipples prickled slightly yet pleasantly – but the Arishok wanted to carry on until they could make sure.  
  
“You are wetter,” he observed as he thrusted in and out of her, “and your genitals are a slightly darker shade of pink. Your breasts are slightly larger, but it will do you good to be satisfied sexually on a regular basis until we are certain our efforts have borne fruit. A satisfied mother will help ensure a healthy pregnancy and offspring.” 

Even the nature of Merrill’s orgasms had changed, though no less enjoyable, and by the time her period failed to show up, nobody was surprised. Merrill’s need to ride the Arishok all the time had been dwindling for the past few weeks; she still desired him but she was less needy, less desperate, about it – and she was no longer so horny she needed to be taken a few times a day. She seemed more sated and peaceful, as if she’d been completed, and the Arishok was pleased at how well she’d fulfilled her role.  
  
A few weeks after her impregnation, the Arishok bent down and brought her to climax with his tongue, nodding to himself once he emerged from below.  
  
“It is confirmed,” he said, moist lips quirked up through his usual scowl. “I have tested you by tasting you. You are indeed bearing my offspring, _basalit-an_.”  
  
The celebrations went on all night in the compound, and Merrill knew that despite how secretive the Qunari normally were, half of Lowtown probably knew that she’d been successfully bred by the Arishok.

\----

The next few weeks were difficult for Merrill: the first trimester of pregnancy left her as sick as everyone said it would. But for Merrill, it was all worth it: perhaps it was the hormones, but despite morning sickness she couldn’t help feeling just as delighted about it as she knew she would. Even when she stood in front of her mirror naked at night, she was sure her body was changing ever so slightly even at this early stage: her breasts did seem slightly fuller, and her belly didn’t seem quite as taut and as flat as it used to be, though there was far from any visible bulge at this stage.  
  
Also, she still smelled of the Arishok no matter how much she bathed. Merrill had heard that women sometimes found their own natural scent changed once they gestated, but it seemed to be a Qunari thing to wind up smelling of the baby’s father. There could be no doubt whose child she was having.  
  
About a month later, Merrill emerged from her tent, clad in the ceremonial robes given to celebrate her pregnancy, to a commotion outside. Hawke was standing before the Arishok, about to draw his sword, with Varric and Anders by his side.  
  
“What’s happening?” Merrill asked.  
  
“Merrill.” Hawke looked pale. “We got back from the Deep Roads some weeks ago and heard you’d been taken by the Arishok. We came to rescue you.”  
  
“I don’t need rescuing,” Merrill said. “I am here of my own accord.”  
  
The Arishok snorted in triumph, and Hawke, looking shocked, was forced to put his broadsword back in its sheath.  
  
“May I catch up with my friends?” Merrill asked the Arishok.  
  
“You may,” the Arishok commanded, “but you must return to the compound safely. I do not wish you to be compromised in your current state.”  
  
“What current state?” Hawke asked as they made their way to Varric’s suite in the Hanged Man. “And what are these new clothes you’re wearing?”  
  
“Oh, they’re ceremonial Qunari robes,” Merrill explained. “So that everyone – or everyone who is Qunari, anyway – knows I’m pregnant. They were given to me in the celebrations.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” cried Hawke, Anders and Varric all at once.  
  
Merrill spent the afternoon in Varric’s room in the Hanged Man, surrounded by her horrified, silent friends, as she told the story of how she’d gone from innocent virgin to wild sex kitten to bearing the Arishok’s child.  
  
“He bedded me every day,” Merrill said dreamily, before giggling in reminiscence. “It was wonderful. I never knew sex could feel so good! I loved every minute of being bred by the Arishok, and I could even feel it when he’d finally impregnated me, and it was the most amazing feeling!”  
  
“Merrill,” Isabela said, looking like she was going to throw up, “are you completely sure this is what you want?”  
  
“Of course!” Merrill replied. “Why wouldn’t it be?” She smiled tenderly down at her tummy as she stroked it, and everyone exchanged scandalized looks. “I can’t wait to start showing. Then everyone will know.”  
  
“I can’t believe it,” Hawke said at last. “Merrill, it’s a big step to go from losing your virginity to the Arishok, to _actually having his baby_. Are you sure he didn’t indoctrinate you, or…” 

“Of course not,” Merrill said. “I chose this with my eyes open, Hawke. I know what I’m doing: the baby won’t be even a little bit elven, it will be fully Qunari and fully his. I’ve had half of Kirkwall call me horrible names for the past seven or eight months and I don’t care. It was hard work!”  
  
“I can imagine,” Isabela said, though it was without her usual humor.  
  
“It was. Fun work, but hard work. It was worth it. Although I think I’ve got so used to the Arishok’s huge cock in me that I don’t know if anything else can satisfy me, now.”  
  
“I think that’s enough,” Aveline said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
“More than enough,” Varric said, doing the same.  
  
“Perhaps the least I can do,” Anders volunteered, readying his magic, “is check that being pregnant with a Qunari isn’t going to threaten your health or the baby’s health before you go.”  
  
Once Anders had pronounced both mother and baby healthy so far, Hawke accompanied her back to the Qunari Compound. Merrill made him promise that he would visit on occasion during her pregnancy, if only to share her joy at how big she would get, and Hawke reluctantly agreed.

\----

Merrill’s pregnancy started to show around the three-month mark – far earlier than elf pregnancies, and right at the end of the difficult first trimester. By the time she got to the end of the fourth month of pregnancy, she was looking as if she was six months’ gone – and incredibly horny.  
  
“Your body is blooming,” the Arishok told her in his gravelly voice, after spilling himself inside her. Her second trimester was making her almost as needy for his cock as when she first fell pregnant. “I am satisfied to see you taking such pride in your role.”  
  
“Well,” Merrill admitted, kissing him, “I am trying to look after myself as best as I can. And our child, of course. He’s huge! I want to show my belly off to everyone.”  
  
“It is a most pleasing sight,” the Arishok admitted, “to see the fruit of our labor at last. I did not expect to find your swollen belly, even knowing that it carries my fertilized seed, to be so… luscious… to my tastes.”  
  
“So what you’re saying,” Merrill translated, “is that seeing me pregnant with your child, and getting so big, turns you on and makes you want to have sex with me.”  
  
“Indeed,” the Arishok boomed. “It is a good sign for the completion of your pregnancy, if we are still able to copulate in such a way. It should make an enjoyable start to labor and childbirth.”  
  
It was another month before Hawke actually visited Merrill at the compound. Merrill had developed a slight waddle to cope with her expanding girth, but her smile was just as blissful as the day she’d announced her pregnancy to her friends.  
  
“What does it feel like?” Hawke eventually asked.  
  
“It’s wonderful,” Merrill beamed. “It can hurt when he kicks, and I definitely feel it when he moves, but it is the most amazing, beautiful feeling in the world. I am so happy with my decision, Hawke. I adore being pregnant. The Arishok treats me like a queen, and having his men seeing my swollen belly as I walk round the compound seems to raise their morale. They’re already referring to my son as _hissera imekari_ , the child of hope. It’s a symbol that even here in Kirkwall, the Qunari will flourish.”  
  
“Are you… Are you really not bothered that you’re having a Qunari baby?”  
  
“Oh, no. I hope he takes after his father, and he’ll definitely look like the Arishok. I have the choice of staying and raising the child under the Qun, or I can leave and Qunari _tamassrans_ will raise it. The Arishok says he would like to breed me again if I’m willing, so I will decide after it’s born. It should be easier now I’ve proved I can produce and bear Qunari offspring.”  
  
Hawke looked appalled. “Merrill,” he asked, “do you love him? Is that why you’re doing this?”  
  
Merrill thought, her hands around her huge belly. “I don’t think so,” she said at last. “I’m definitely fond of the Arishok, and I think he is of me, but this was never about love. This was all about sex. Qunari don’t have sex for love. When he proposed what he did, I realised I wanted to have sex with him so badly it made me broody. I wanted to have his baby.” 

“I still don’t understand,” Hawke said. “When we got back to Kirkwall, everyone was telling us sweet innocent little Merrill had been ‘dragged off by the Qunari and the Arishok was having his way with her’, and that we had to go and rescue you before they ‘corrupted you’. And you’re saying you came here of your own accord while we were away in the Deep Roads?”  
  
“I was going to the Qunari Compound before that,” Merrill told him. “But we started our sexual relationship while you were away. They didn’t ‘corrupt me’, I chose it. When the Arishok told me my role under the Qun would be to be bred by him, I decided I wanted to satisfy his demands.”  
  
“You decided?” Hawke asked, still incredulous. “Or he decided for you?”  
  
“Of course I decided! I’m not stupid,” Merrill answered angrily, then sighed. “I wish people could just be happy for me. I’m not some ‘whore for the Qunari’, I’m satisfying a demand of the Qun that both the Arishok and I think is honourable, and I’m enjoying it. I am fulfilled in my role, and my role fulfils me. Why can’t you understand that?”  
  
Hawke sighed. “Okay, Merrill. I guess there’s nothing anyone can do about it anyway. You look as if you’re going to give birth soon.”  
  
“Oh, this is only five months,” Merrill said, looking proudly at her bump. “I can’t wait to see how big I get when I’m about to give birth!”

\----

The Arishok enjoyed watching Merrill grow, and Merrill herself was amazed at how huge she got. Her breasts and belly grew to enormous proportions, and it looked odd on her delicate frame, with her small head and slender limbs. Merrill was glad to be in the compound for the later stages of her pregnancy, because she was now so huge she couldn’t waddle far. The Arishok grew even more attentive and protective of her in her state than he had done already.  
  
“I do not hope you are in pain,” he said, examining the stretched skin over her stomach as he gently massaged some oil onto her, something he’d been doing almost every day during her third trimester. “The oil should help with the stretching. I hope you find my hand movements soothing.”  
  
“Thank you,” Merrill panted; the last stage of her pregnancy left her out of breath a lot, and she was so glad the Arishok and his men went out of their way to help her. “Ow!” she yelped, as she felt the baby kick, while the Arishok paused, before continuing his massage. “It is definitely helping.”  
  
“He will be a strong boy,” the Arishok noted with pride. “But I do not wish for our _imekari_ to exercise his strength yet.”  
  
“I feel like a house,” Merrill puffed. “A house that gets kicked a lot, gets tired a lot and needs the bathroom all the time.”  
  
“You look well, _basalit-an_ ,” the Arishok complimented her in his deep voice. “Like one who has taken to her role perfectly.”

\----

“It is time,” the Arishok announced gruffly as he entered her tent. “We are to fornicate until labor is induced.”  
  
Merrill nodded, and spread her legs. She’d been looking forward to this all week. The Arishok removed the silks that she was swathed in, lifting them over her gargantuan belly, and gently positioned her so that her vulva was lined up with the edge of the bed; that way he could stand over her and penetrate, and having his wide cock stretch her cunt so much could only help with delivering their baby.  
  
Anders was waiting outside the tent; he hadn’t approved of her pregnancy, but agreed to help her when the time was ripe anyway. Merrill knew the Arishok didn’t approve either, but she wanted Anders’s help with childbirth and trusted his skills, so the Arishok respected her wishes.  
  
The Arishok started by swishing his wet tongue all over her pussy, tasting her lips and clit and occasionally inside, and Merrill lay back, puffing with the weight of her child pressing on her, and tried to concentrate on what she could feel down below, for she couldn’t see anything over her bulge. The Arishok stood up, and leaned over to kiss her breasts, and when Merrill smiled at him, he kissed her lips, before returning down below. He slid a finger in, then two, then three, working them in and out of her until he was assured she was sufficiently wet and loose enough, before slipping them all out with a satisfied grunt. 

“You are a most pleasing sight, _basalit-an_ ,” he told her. “Your body has bloomed most excellently with the fruit of my seed all these months. I am pleased to see the Qun has fulfilled you so well.”  
  
“Thank you,” Merrill panted.  
  
“It is good to see that the Qun has satisfied you as well as you have satisfied its demands,” the Arishok beamed proudly, his furrowed eyebrows relaxing ever so slightly, before Merrill felt him press his cock at her wet entrance, easing it slowly inside her with a lustful groan.  
  
The Arishok’s thrusts were careful, shallower than usual, though the sheer size of him meant he still ploughed fairly deep, and Merrill sighed happily at how full and stretched she felt. The Arishok held her knees apart, grunting and groaning in rapture at being able to fuck her again, and Merrill hummed in excited glee as she felt her own orgasm building up around his girth. She was going to come all over his thick cock, soak him with her juices, and start the process which meant she’d fulfilled her final demand of the Qun.  
  
When the thick, bulging veins in the Arishok’s hard phallus grazed her clit just one too many times, Merrill finally climaxed all around him, clenching and panting and writhing and moaning so loudly and unashamedly half of Kirkwall probably heard her. The Arishok held back until hers had died down a little, before pulling out of her and ejaculating away from her with his own bellow.  
  
Suddenly the contractions started. All was in uproar as Anders rushed into the tent; and what had been the most amazing orgasm Merrill had ever had gave way to a painful desire to push like she had never pushed before, and Merrill was soon crying out for a different reason, hardly registering someone’s soothing words or her name being called or someone else stroking back her hair as she lost herself to the most primal instincts she’d ever had since she first slept with the Arishok.  
  
The pain was the most awful thing Merrill had felt, but Anders conjured a blue healing glow as he placed his hands gently on her tummy, and suddenly it wasn’t so bad. She couldn’t think, could barely see or hear, all she knew was the desire to push, to relieve the waves of labor contractions that rose and died away like the tide, and it was the only thing her mind and body could focus on.  
  
Merrill continued to cry out with each push, and she thought she would go mad with each push, and she had no idea what time was anymore: it might have gone on for hours, it might have gone on for weeks, but on one final, painful, desperate push, something gave way down below and she heard a cry that wasn't hers.  
  
“There you are,” came Anders’s triumphant voice, and the corresponding relieved murmurs of the Qunari physicians helping him told her that _hissera imekari_ had just been born. “You’ve done very well, Merrill, and you’ve given birth to healthy Qunari baby boy.”  
  
“ _Ataash shokra_ ,” one of the Qunari said, and it was only then that Merrill noticed the Arishok was standing there, regal and fierce, looking like he could burst with pride. “I pronounce him healthy. He is a fine specimen of Qunari.”  
  
“ _Asit tal-eb_ ,” the Arishok declared, pleased, as if he was stating the obvious. “He is like his father.”  
  
After a while Merrill sat up, exhausted but relieved, and reached out for the child she’d given birth to. The wrinkled grey bundle lying contentedly in her arms didn’t have any horns, just slight rounded bumps on his head where they would grow, and he was larger and heavier than elf babies were, but there could be absolutely no doubt in anyone’s mind who had fathered her child.  
  
“He really does look like you!” she exclaimed to the Arishok, before kissing her son’s forehead. “He doesn’t look anything like me at all – he’s exactly like you, but in miniature!”  
  
“Indeed,” rumbled the Arishok, sitting on the bed next to her and gazing proudly at the Qunari in her arms. “I declare him perfect. I thank you for performing your role so well, and am honored by the gift you have bestowed under the Qun.”  
  
Merrill giggled and kissed the Arishok on the lips. “Oh, it was worth it,” she sighed. “I can’t wait to do it all over again.”  


**Author's Note:**

> " _Defransdim_ " means "male genitals" in Qunlat, the Qunari language. 
> 
> Originally posted to the Dragon Age Kinkmeme in September 2016. Had to butcher Qunari lore a bit to fill this prompt.


End file.
